1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a modular electrical connector module; in particular, to a wall mounted electrical outlet module.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional installation of electrical conduits in a building is often embedded in the wall. Only the receptacle portion is revealed from a front face to allow electrical connection. The demand of electrical connection increases significantly along with the wide spread of electrical products (for example, digital cameras, cell phones and personal digital assistants).
Frequent usage of electrical outlet receptacles may cause accelerated wear out due to frequent plugging and unplugging. However, receptacle maintenance or replacement usually requires the entire removal of the outlet box, which may temporarily cut off power supply or signal transmission and cause inevitable interruption.